


Filled Part 1

by Anonymous



Series: Filler [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Man with breeding kink has his dreams come true.





	Filled Part 1

Kosmo slammed into him first thing in the morning before he was even fully awake. All he could register was the telltale feel of a hot cock stretching him open and the responding heat rushing to his own. He moaned, toes curling, and stretched languidly forward like a cat as Kosmo began a rough and steady pace into him. 

It didn’t surprise him to wake up like this, on his knees, face pressed into the bed and ass high in the air, his body just naturally assumed the position, now knowing its real purpose. The bed was damp against his cheek, dried stains from their earlier coupling covered anew by all the semen that had leaked out from him overnight. He breathed in the musky scent hungrily, drool leaking from the side of his mouth, keening as Kosmo rubbed against his prostate particularly hard. Every push and pull smeared cum onto his nipples, the cool air making them stand on end, bringing a tingling sensation that had him shivering in anticipation. 

‘Milk for the pups’ his groggy mind supplied him with, and the thought pulled him fully awake. 

That’s right. 

It was routine for them to have a morning round with each other, but things were different now. 

Now he could be bred. 

Kosmo had changed him, molded his body into one fit to raise pups, a hole made to take Kosmo’s cock and everything the wolf had to give him. 

“K-Kosmo?” 

The wolf didn’t respond, almost single-mindedly focused on drilling into him as if falling back on his instincts. When he turned his head back in concern to look at him, the eager intensity he saw in Kosmo’s eyes sent a sharp rush of heat shooting through him.

Not ‘as if’, Kosmo ‘was’, and he was taking him now. 

An ache made itself known from a place deep inside he’d barely gotten to know. 

“Oh--” 

Heart racing, eyes wide, his hands scrambled to find purchase on wet sheets, bunching cloth in his fingers and hanging on for dear life at the burning need erupting inside him.

“Oh oh--” 

Blood pounded in his ears. He had had bad cravings before but this was on a whole other level, all-consuming want stifling all his other thoughts, ripping a needy whine out from his throat. His body was ripe, in peak condition, seeking release, seeking to be filled, and Kosmo had responded to his body’s call. 

Did he want this? A loaded question he’d already given an answer to, any misgivings leaving his mind as a knot forced its way past his rim. 

_Yes_.

“Oh, Kosmo, oh fuck-- _yes, yes, yes_!!” 

He clamped down on Kosmo’s cock and screamed as everything turned white. 

\------

One round turned into two, two into three, three into more. And that’s the word his mind fixated on. More. More, more, more. In the short moments of clarity, thoughts like “we should get up now” or “we should take a shower soon” filtered through his mind, but immediately vanished as his body convulsed through another orgasm. He felt insatiable, following some instinctual need to be filled even as his belly grew obscenely large. They couldn’t stop, not yet. Not until he was fat with pups. If Kosmo wasn’t fucking him senseless, he was on his knees swallowing the wolf’s cock, lapping up every drop he could. 

Kosmo took him in bed, bent over the side of the bed, kneeling on the ground, pressed up against a wall… At first he wore a plug between rounds, but removing it ran the risk of spilling more than he’d like. In the end, Kosmo just wore him as a cocksleeve, the plug discarded uselessly somewhere on the floor. The ecstasy he felt from blacking out and waking up with a cock still inside him was addicting, getting used as Kosmo’s personal cum dumpster. 

Sometimes Kosmo wouldn’t move, content to let him ride him, watching with panting approval as he twisted and pinched his nipples enough to leave marks, belly and cock flopping up and down with every slide and bounce. His mouth hung open as he moved, half-lidded eyes glazed. He looked like some wild thing, hair in disarray, plastered to his skin with sweat, bite marks on his shoulders and breasts, cum seeping through his pores. He could live like this, he realized, arching his back and enjoying the feel of cum sloshing around heavily inside him. What better place to be? 

Soon he lost count of how many rounds of sex they had, body no less eager for each burst of cum deep inside him. 

\------

Hours later, a constant squelching noise could be heard as Kosmo rutted into a hole already overrun with cum. Keith could barely form a single thought, idly running one hand over his engorged belly, squeezing his right nipple and moaning whenever Kosmo hit a particularly sensitive spot. He was on his back in a pool of both his and Kosmo’s fluids, knees spread apart, ass and thighs slick to the point where no matter how many times he bathed afterwards he could still feel the residue. 

The stickiness of his body, Kosmo’s heated breath against his belly, the pungent scent of sweat, saliva, and cum surrounding him…he reveled in the filthiness of it all. Every sensation sent sparks up his spine, keeping him aroused. He loved being drenched with seed like this, every inch of his body covered with evidence of Kosmo’s claim over him… 

How would the others react if they found him like this? Belly round, eyes glazed, mind lost to pleasure as his beloved wolf pounded into him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. With horror? Disgust? Their proud leader reduced to a common whore… Oh, he could imagine it now, the thought making him shudder with an almost masochistic delight. 

All of the Paladins, Coran, his mother, Romelle, staring at him in shock. He’d spread his legs, give them a clear view of Kosmo’s cock sliding in and out of him, make them see every twitch of his leaky pink hole in perfect detail, cream-colored streaks running down his crack. 

“Isn’t he perfect?” He’d croon, “We fit together so well.” 

Maybe Hunk would be the first to break, or Lance, running off to throw up. Maybe that’s what snaps the rest of them out of it, someone running forward to pull Kosmo away from him, to separate them, and he’ll laugh because they can’t. Kosmo has him knotted, they’re tied together in more ways than one, and he chose this, he wanted this. 

He’d grab the closest pair of hands--maybe Pidge? Allura?—and tug them unwillingly close to touch his belly, to feel the press of a head or a leg. As cum floods his insides, the heat and pressure making him squirm, he’d whisper glowingly into their ear like it’s a prized secret. 

“Can you feel them kicking? My pups can’t _wait_ to say hello.” 

They might jerk out of his grasp with a shriek, only to be replaced by Kosmo pressing himself protectively against him and their first litter. He can’t understand what all the fuss is about. He’d only done what he was always meant to do. 

“He can’t lead the team like this!” They’d argue among themselves in heated voices after the shock is gone, Krolia and Shiro shooting pained glances at him between every other sentence. He’d smile obligingly at them, blissfully unaware, stroking his belly as his tits leaked milk that Kosmo eagerly lapped up. 

Maybe he’d even go into labor the very next day, screaming himself hoarse in pain and pleasure as his pups fell out of him with a wet plop one by one. Kosmo would lick them all clean, perhaps with Krolia to help cut the umbilical cords. He’d show them all what a good father he is, that the pups were a shared responsibility they both desired, and Keith would preen himself at finding such an ideal mate.

Coran might tentatively suggest an idea after watching him give birth, setting off another round of arguments. It’s a way he could still be useful to the Voltron Coalition, a way to spread peace. Didn’t Keith feel left out of the Voltron shows when he was away with the Blades? Now he could have his own show with Kosmo, an enraptured audience throughout the galaxies, watching the former paladin take knots from his wolf, giving birth again and again.

Wouldn’t that be wonderful?

\------

He shook in ecstasy, holding himself tight, that familiar white overwhelming his senses--

oh yes, yes it would. 

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than planned, so I guess there's three parts now, the last coming soon! I was just gonna add it as another chapter to [Filler] but apparently then it wouldn't be anonymous anymore? AO3 explain. 
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to end this part here as a potential Bad End where Keith completely succumbs to depravity, the fate of the universe looking grim. It was fun to write, especially since Keith would be so far gone he'd consider it a happy ending. And it technically is for him! 
> 
> The next part will be more lighthearted since I want to bring the rest of the crew in. Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
